


【KTK】两室一厅 12

by domotoyou



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:45:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domotoyou/pseuds/domotoyou
Summary: 帮【醉猫与团子】太太发的





	【KTK】两室一厅 12

12  
合适吗？  
堂本剛在被光一紧紧抱在怀里、被浑身摸了个遍的时候，脑子里曾经闪过这，个念头——刚刚被“停职”的他，现在适合做这种事情吗？  
光一仿佛看穿了他的想法，笑容有些狡猾，他保持着抱住剛的姿势，身体却更暧昧地贴紧了对方，感受着薄薄的衣料下面逐渐变得发烫的躯体。以及某个敏感部位正在产生的悄然变化。  
互相近距离接触让剛有些始料未及，他不可思议地看着光一，似乎小心翼翼又有些期待地等着接下来看似理所当然的事。说实话他还没有完全准备好，但面对光一的急切攻势，他显然也按捺不住了。  
“咚！”不合时宜的一声钝响，伴随着光一不太明显的呻吟声。居然有人能在这种关键时候把自己摔地上，剛看到对方好不容易鼓起的勇气全都一扫而光的羞愧样子，更加忍俊不禁，笑得整个人都在抖。姿势诡异地蜷缩在沙发和茶几缝里的光一语气带了些撒娇，“你……你不许嘲笑我！”  
剛对此的回应则是把挣扎着爬起来的人拽到自己身边，用一个吻安抚着炸毛的猫咪。  
“我有一个很严肃的问题，”光一终于在密集又猛烈的深吻中喘过气来，忽然拿出了正襟危坐的姿势，“谁……在那个……”  
剛瞬间就对这个问题心领神会，却准备装作不懂地逗逗光一，他抬起头注视着光一的眼睛，眼神干净得让他一时语塞，无法理直气壮地反驳。本想气势汹汹说出来的话，全都变成了近乎耳语的埋怨，不经意间夹杂的鼻音也让他显得更加可爱。  
“就，谁在上面嘛。”光一的脸肉眼可见地红了，手里轻轻拽住堂本剛宽松的裤脚，看似害羞实则勾引能力拔群的动作终于让剛忍不住拉起他，头也不回地冲向了卧室。  
“哎……Tsuyo！”光一被突然的动作吓了一跳，疑惑的话还未出口，整个人已经被连拉带推地扑到了床上，“快点回答我的问题嘛。”  
“嗯……光一想怎么来？”  
光一回答这个问题的方式，就是果断地一步翻身起来，跨在了剛的身上。剛逐渐精神起来的部位蹭着实实在在压住自己的光一，令光一的脸像熟透的章鱼一样，眼神躲闪着，害羞又尴尬的他只能用亲吻来缓解此时的慌乱。然而他却没想到，一脸纯情地做着这么淫荡的事，对剛又是另外一种可怕的刺激。  
光一穿了一件松松垮垮的家居服，还未等他说什么，剛就一把扯下了裤子，露出的白皙的皮肤配上光一紧致的腰部线条，让剛欲望大开。手不自觉地从腰线摸下，游荡着摸到有些湿润又柔软的后穴，突然的触感让两个人都有些意外。光一故技重施地胡乱亲吻了一会，扭过头凑到剛的耳边，顺便避开了那人灼热的目光：  
“我做好准备了，就是那个……清理什么的，你直接来吧。”  
声音很小地传进耳朵，夹杂着不自觉的气音，带着与动作完全想反的小心翼翼，剛知道，光一已经把自己脸皮丢到极限才能说出这么直白的话了，倒也没有继续逗他。既然自己的伴侣这么急切又配合，自己哪有“不从”的道理？  
“kochan真乖……像个撒娇的猫咪，”剛手里的动作逐渐变得直接，嘴里的话却也步步逼近。他似乎喜欢看光一手足无措的样子，在发懵的猫咪还在犹豫的时候，他已经毫无预警地将手指插进了被他刚才已经徘徊过多次的地方。  
“啊……！”光一被剛突然的动作吓了一跳，整个人抖了一下，毫无威慑力的“凶狠”目光随着身体微微的颤抖软了下来，似乎察觉到自己的本能抵抗，生怕剛不敢进行下一步的他赶紧向后蹭了蹭，表示自己一切可以。  
剛接受到了他的信号，尽量轻柔的动作扩张着，习惯了这种动作的光一压抑着自己的声音，双腿的肌肉却依旧绷得很紧，算不上痛，也没那么难受，更没有讨厌，只是被异物侵入的初体验让这只猫有点受到惊吓而已。  
两个人都是初次跟男人做，说是不紧张那是假的，剛就算一副胸有成竹的样子，内心也有点忐忑的。好在光一是个豁的出去的人，感觉事前准备做的差不多了，他动作有些急切地扶着剛早就变得硬挺的性器，努力对准自己的后穴缓缓坐下去。初次进行这个步骤的他有些笨拙，试了好几次却依旧在途中滑落，最后还是气急败坏地用求助的眼神看着剛。看着衣服已经被扒光还一脸乞求的人，剛觉得整个人从后颈开始变得燥热。他配合着动作向上顶弄，终于精准地让光一含住了自己蓄势待发的部位。  
“嗯……”被填满的感觉让光一慢慢安心下来，微喘着等待剛的下一步动作。薄薄的汗开始出现在他光滑的皮肤上，剛忍不住抹了一把，瘦削的人手感比想象中的好太多。他得寸进尺地沿着绷紧的腹肌轮廓向上摩挲着，知道触碰到粉嫩的、挺立的乳首。  
“哈……啊……”忽然被碰到胸前，光一猝不及防地呻吟出声，身体却乖乖地顺着剛挺进的动作扭动着，体内的巨物与剛纯良无害又天真烂漫的表情相差甚远，光一眼神有些迷离地看着眼前笑着的人，却被突然的动作顶的无暇顾及其他。  
剛的动作愈来愈激烈，逼出光一更加密集又动情的呻吟，剛有些坏心思地玩弄着发红的乳首，身下的动作也毫无停下的意思。在频繁的动作中时不时被重重擦过敏感点，即便光一忍耐心再强，呻吟也压不住地溢了出来。  
“Tsuyo……舒服……”忘情的人逐渐开始口无遮拦，完全没有意识到色情的话对自己伴侣的杀伤力，只能有些震惊地随着对方的动作陷入高潮。  
两人终于释放，剛有些脱力地捞过光一柔软的身体，“光一……爱你。”  
“嗯……下次换我，”被直球表白以后，这只害羞的猫顾左右而言他地换了话题，“我要让Tsuyo也爽一下……”  
“哦，是吗？”剛坏笑着手指戳了戳还湿润的穴口，“这里也舒服吗？”  
被突袭以后的光一颤抖了一下，瞪着眼睛一副不乐意的样子，语气黏黏糊糊，“你这是性骚扰！”  
光着身子的人就不要提什么性骚扰了，剛心想着，凑到那张好看，而现在被情欲占满的潮红的脸旁，轻轻亲了一口，炸毛的猫被安抚下来，扭过头避开了视线。  
真可爱啊这个人。ENDLICHERI☆ENDLICHERI心里想道。


End file.
